Que Sera Sera
by McRose
Summary: Author:  Janlaw. It's 2014 and 2015!  What have Harm and Mac and their family been up to?  What's in store for their future?  Final chapter posted!  Hope you enjoyed it.  Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Que Sera Sera / Whatever Will Be, Will Be

Author: Janlaw

Disclaimer: the usual legalese. Playing nice.

This story is in response to Theresa's 4 word challenge (anniversary, date, sheepish, unconventional) on FicRecon 21 August 2007

A/N 1. Mackenzie O'Hara Rabb ("Mahara" or "Mara") was born in May 2006 in London. Harm and Mac returned to the United States in November 2006 –Mac to be CO of JLSO SW and Harm at NCIS, charged with training and mentoring junior agents and judge advocates. Mattie, still recovering from her accident, and Chloe were living with Trish and Frank in La Jolla, as described in _Second Wind_, by McRose, the writing team of highplainswoman and janlaw. The family made further appearances in _Blue is the Color _….by Janlaw (set in 2007) and _Doppelganger_, by McRose (set in 2006-2007 and 2009). The stories are archived at www"dot"jagnavy-marineadvocate"dot" com and all except the last part of _Second Wind_, are also here on this site.

A/N 2. A note briefly explaining the lives and times of the dynamic duo, their family, and their 'family of the heart' from late 2006 –2015 will be included at the end of the story. Most of the details are mentioned or alluded to in the story, but if anyone wants it laid out chronologically, there it'll be!

Many thanks to annamae for the brainstorming assist and jeanaz8 for sharing her research results.

In the friendly skies  
enroute from San Diego to Dulles  
Monday, 21 April 2014 (Easter Monday)

Staring morosely out the window as the Pacific Ocean and San Diego disappeared into the distance, Harm's voice was flat. "This just isn't right."

Holding his hand tightly and leaning her head against his shoulder, Mac was almost 100 sure she knew what he was talking about. She already missed them too. It had been so great, all of them together the whole week before Easter and through the weekend. A family. Her family. "What's not right, Harm?"

"We're probably going to miss our daughter's 8th birthday next month. We're definitely going to miss celebrating our anniversary with our family and friends."

Mac sighed. "I don't like it either. We knew it was going to happen – that we'd miss some of the important occasions." Her voice trailed off. "In a way it's harder to miss the everyday times …I know we made the right decision when we agreed that Mahara would stay with Trish and Frank, and Mattie and Chloe, so that she could continue at La Jolla Country Day School, continue skating pairs with AJ…we go back and forth for the weekend at least twice a month but sometimes I feel like Trish and Frank and Mattie and Chloe are almost more her parents than we are!"

"Not to mention Bud and Harriet." Harm turned back from the window, kissing Mac's cheek as they snuggled together in the last row of the First Class cabin. "I know they all love her – they vie with each other to take care of her – but _we're_ her parents. _We_ should be the ones there taking care of her."

"I. Just. Don't. Like. It. In fact, _I hate it_." Fifty years old or not, Harm's voice was that of a petulant child.

In spite of herself, Mac couldn't help giggling. "Don't let your mother see that face, Harmon," she teased. "You know what you look like, don't you?"

Harm's not-quite-all-there grin was more than slightly sheepish. "I know, but it makes me feel better. Hey, don't deprive me of my pout!"

Staring out the window, Mac's mouth opened without any conscious effort on her part. "If we're not happy, it's within our power to change things."

The two turned to stare at each other, dark brown eyes unblinking. Wide open, they met green-blue, stormy-almost-to-gray now.

Mac spoke first, making _sure_ her voice was light and teasing, making _very_ _sure_ Harm knew she was joking. "Wanna flip for it?"

"Hell NO!" Harm did know she was just teasing, but even so …he shuddered at the memory of an ill-fated flip of a certain JAG coin. "Seriously, Mac, are you thinking what I'm thinking."

"Wellll…" Mac's voice turned contemplative. "When Keeter said he was retiring last year, I asked him if he was "sure." He said that when it's time, you just 'know' it's time to go."

Lifting his chin from her shoulder, Harm's lips caressed Mac's silky hair, longer again since she'd left I MEF, long enough for her to wear it up in a simple but elegant twist when in uniform. "Is it our time Mac?" He spoke quietly but his voice shook with suppressed excitement. In the instant, images of his life in the Navy – more than half his life now -- flooded his mind's eye, blurring together. His Academy years with Keeter, Diane and Sturgis. Pensacola. Luke marrying Annie. The early years, flying with his squadron. His ramp strike. Law school. JAG. Mac. The trips. The missions. The cases. Harriet and Bud and their children – his family of the heart. Mattie. Mac. Mahara. The 18 months in London – the "bad time" as he privately thought of it, except of course, for their darling daughter. The years in San Diego. The best years of his life. Mac. Chloe. Mattie. Mahara. The two stars on his right collar device. The wide bands of gold braid signifying 'admiral' on his shoulder boards and on the sleeves of his Service Dress Blue blouse.

"Do we want it to be?"

"Hey! We promised …." Opting to lighten the sudden tension, Harm deliberately ribbed her.

"My bad." Mac too was glad of the moment's respite, as their talking had suddenly turned serious, their most important discussion in almost two years. "I'm sorry, you're right, we promised each other, we'd never answer a question with a question."

"One of our many "we weren't communicating" downfalls, for a long time …." Harm, shook himself, well, as much as was possible even in the relatively spacious First Class seat. At least all their flying, both TAD and personal, was good for something, he thought absently. They were always able to upgrade to first class with their miles or coupons. Regulars on United's non-stops between San Diego and Dulles, every fifth trip was "free" if they wanted to upgrade with cash. They could fly around the world several times each – and take the whole family with them – with all their frequent flyer miles accumulated over the years.

"We need to be honest with each other Harm. It has to be the right time for both of us." Mac was firm. "You don't want to go to at least thirty?"

Harm's voice was low but fierce. "Mac, we don't owe anybody anything at this point. We've given more than half our lives. We've nearly given our lives. We only owe each other and our family. It nearly kills me to get on that redeye every other Sunday night. Now I know how you felt every time you deployed with I MEF. I'll have 29 years commissioned service in a few weeks and as far as I'm concerned I could retire tomorrow and be happy."

"Harm, have you been wanting to retire for a long time? Why didn't you say something?" Mac felt bad, had she once again misread her beloved husband?

"No, it wasn't time yet. I like being an admiral, I like going to work each day, I know I'm still making a contribution ….but now I want my family more, and they're in San Diego. I want to be carting my kid all over – school and skating and dancing and everything else. Mom's almost 75, Frank's 87. They won't be around forever. Chloe and Mattie'll be 26 this year – we barely made their graduation when they got their MBAs last year. I want to be there for them too."

Harm knew what he wanted; the question was, did Mac want the same. "It's time for me, if it's time for you. You like being a general, you're doing important work …..what do _you_ want to do?"

"Breakfast, General, Admiral?" The flight attendant's cheerful voice interrupted. "I have a cheese omelet with bacon and fruit, a Belgium waffle with strawberries, or a bagel, cream cheese and lox plate. Juice and coffee?" Every flight attendant on the Dulles-San Diego run knew the beautiful Marine general and the handsome Navy admiral, in or out of uniform. The male crew discretely admired Mac, the women eyed Harm wistfully.

"It's Ms. Melton, isn't it? Could we have one of each to share?" Harm grinned up at the young woman. If it'd been one of the men, Mac would have been smiling at him, requesting the extra meal. Whichever, it always worked. They both just had that irresistible effect on the opposite sex!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Pouring more coffee from the carafe Ms. Melton had left them, Harm repeated his question. "What do _you_ want to do Mac? Like you said, it has to be the right time for both of us."

Mac took a deep breath. "I've done everything I want to do in the Corps. Everything I ever dreamed of and more. I've had a great career. I've lots of comfortable shoes in both my closets – in Virginia and in La Jolla…and…and I've got the good man." Her voice was resolute. "I miss them all too - I'm ready if you're ready."

"Are you sure Mac? I'm not trying to talk you out of it but you took off your uniform twice already – you weren't happy in private practice and you weren't happy in London. I didn't know it until later, but now I know you weren't."

"I'm ready." Mac was positive and her excitement glowed in her face. "I want to work with you again – like we planned when we were in London before the general called. I can't believe that was 7 ½ years ago -- It's nine years since we've worked together as partners. I think I've missed that the most of all."

Harm's grin nearly split his face. "It's a deal, Marine."

As they had done almost 15 years before on JAG HQ's doorstep, when an agreement of a different sort had been made, they solemnly shook on it, sealing the deal that would begin the next phase of their lives. But that was then and this was now. Unlike that occasion, their arms went tight around each other and their lips met in breathless anticipation and excitement.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Uh uh …Thank you but no, I'm swimming in coffee." Waving the offer of more coffee away, Mac returned from the restroom, dropping gracefully back into the aisle seat and turning to Harm, who'd been absently flipping the pages of the in-flight magazine while his mind tried to focus on the details.

Stretching her legs under the seat and leaning against Harm's shoulder, Mac continued their discussion. "You choose the date Harm. For the change of command and retirement ceremonies, then we'll begin terminal leave. We can put in our papers tomorrow, but the boards have to meet to choose our successors, we have to do the pre-retirement classes and our physicals, we'll want contact turnovers with our reliefs ... much as we might want to, it can't be immediate. We have to find a job, too." Now that the decision was made, Mac was eager to get on with their new life, but she knew that the wheels of the Navy and Marine Corps bureaucracy generally ground exceedingly slowly when it came to routine retirements.

Harm didn't even have to think twice. "January 3rd. The 18th anniversary of the day we met." Not tomorrow or even "soon" but with the decision made, he could wait for the details to work out and for an orderly transition.

Mac's smile lit her face. "You're on. The logistics'll be a nightmare – a Plan B'll be necessary if it's pouring rain or snow, but we can do it." Gleefully, she hugged Harm to her, kissing him lingeringly.

"Careful, Marine. We don't want to end our careers court-martialed for 'lewd and lascivious' in a public plane." Even as he said it, Harm kissed Mac back. He just couldn't help it. He was positive that when he was 100, Mac would still turn him on with just a look, let alone a kiss. "Next item. What kind of work do you think we could do?"

"Que sera sera….remember the old Doris Day song, Harm? That's how I feel – 'whatever will be, will be….'

Harm sang the refrain softly.

_Que sera sera  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours to see  
Que sera sera  
What will be, will be_

"We can rent umbrellas on the beach…I don't care what we do, Mac, as long as we do it together."

"Actually," Mac couldn't help smirking a bit, "it may not be that hard. I got a call last week -- with everything going on with everyone back and forth between the house and the beach and the stables and Bud and Harriet's, I never got a chance to tell you. I think we can do a bit better than the umbrella concession on the beach."

"Hey – I got a call too! I didn't even think much about it, but I'm gonna call back tomorrow."

End Part I.


	2. Chapter 2

Que Sera Sera

Part II

Admiral Leutze Park  
Washington Navy Yard  
Washington, D.C.  
3 January 2015/1150

Harm and Mac stood together in the brilliant sun of the winter sky, waiting quietly for the remaining guests to take their seats as the Marine Corps' Ceremonial Band played a medley of patriotic tunes.

The fourth ceremony of the day, the fifth of what would be six total before the day would be over. Two days and nights of pomp and pageantry, emotion and humor, lots of laughter and a few quiet tears.

'Plan A's' meticulously organized logistics had come together perfectly, borne of the precise battle planning that only a Marine general could pull off ….and countless hours anticipating and planning for every possible variance. The weather was perfect. Cold but sunny. Tables at the side of the park were set with urns of hot chocolate and coffee and platters of miniature Danish that warmed the nearly 500 guests as they moved into the park from JAG Headquarters, a few blocks away.

They'd begun at 0800 at the Vietnam Memorial Wall. Mac and Harm were resplendent in their full dress uniforms, rows of medals glittering. Mahara, Mattie and Chloe each carried different colored roses, piling them below the etched name of LT Harmon Rabb, Sr. They joined hands with Frank and Trish as Chaplain Turner, in his early 80's but still spry, still ministering to his flock, recited the psalms Harm and Trish had chosen. Then the girls' surprise – their 3 voices singing a capella, the Navy Hymn.

_Eternal Father, strong to save,  
Whose arm hath bound the restless wave,  
Who biddest the mighty ocean deep  
Its own appointed limits keep;  
Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee,  
For those in peril on the sea!_

Beginning with the traditional verse, they added the alternate verses in honor of an aviator whose plane had fallen from the sky years before any of them had been born:

_Lord, guard and guide the men who fly  
Through the great spaces in the sky.  
Be with them always in the air,  
In darkening storms or sunlight fair;  
Oh, hear us when we lift our prayer,  
For those in peril in the air!_

_Aloft in solitudes of space,  
Uphold them with Thy saving grace.  
Thou Who supports with tender might  
The balanced birds in all their flight.  
Lord, if the tempered winds be near,  
That, having Thee, they know no fear._

Rest, "Hammer." For eternity. You served with honor.

A small group of National Park Service Rangers and a few early arriving volunteers – the veterans who helped tourists and mourners find the names of their loved ones on the stark black panels watched respectfully from a short distance away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

0930  
Atrium  
Navy-Marine Corps Trial Judiciary

The Chief Judge's Change of Command had been a shorter, more low key ceremony than originally planned. In yet another stark reminder that a life can be cut short without warning, the officer selected for the position had been killed in a skiing accident Thanksgiving weekend. Half expecting a set of orders reading "Reference (a), Retirement Orders, is hereby cancelled. Continue present duty." both Mac and Harm had been relieved when the decision was made to recall to active duty for six months a Marine Reservist whose civilian occupation was Chief Judge of the Kentucky Supreme Court. Accepting the interim position with grace and dignity, Colonel Daniel Houston Bennett – his father's heroes had been Daniel Boone and Sam Houston -- had requested a brief, simple ceremony.

1000  
Courtyard  
JAG Headquarters

Promoted to Rear Admiral the day before, Tracy Manetti assumed command as the first woman Naval officer to be the Judge Advocate General. Her father's old friend, the former Secretary of the Navy, was the principal speaker. After completing her SJA tour on the carrier John F. Kennedy she'd been deep selected for Captain and relieved Mac as CO of JLSO SW, followed by two years as Staff Judge Advocate to the CNO. With her innate grace and charm, her slight Southern drawl had the audience in stitches as she recalled some of the events of her first tour at JAG, when she'd been viewed as "SECNAV's spy." The formal change of command ceremony complete, the attendees were invited to tour the Display Ship Barry or the Naval Museum before Harm and Mac's joint retirement ceremony.

The joint change of commands dinner had been the previous evening. The organizing committee had initially planned a traditional Navy-Marine Corps roast, but the death of RADM (Select) Thompson and the need to include larger numbers of Reservists and guests from Kentucky had caused them to scale back on the frivolity. Even so, the over four hundred guests who had packed the main ballroom at the Willard Hotel had skewered Harm, Mac, Tracy and Daniel good. It had been a fun evening. Just as there'd been nothing dull about the outgoing "team" the incoming team vowed to give them a run for their money in Navy-Marine Corps JAG history, or "herstory" as Tracy kept insisting on pronouncing it!

_Flashback._

Sunday after Thanksgiving  
Beach below the Burnetts' residence  
La Jolla, CA

"I only met him a few times, but he was sharp – he knew the law backwards and forwards – and funny too, a real wit." Harm had been particularly upset since they'd gotten the call early that morning. Another son left fatherless, also a daughter. The children of RADM (Select) Brendan Thompson were 10 and 12. "Did you know him well?"

"No, I only met him a few times too -- mostly at JAG Conferences and once or twice at CLE classes in Charlottesville at the Army JAG School." His current XO would let them know about funeral arrangements after the family made its decisions later in the week. Instead of preparing to move to Washington D.C. for his turnover with the Chief Judge, his wife would be planning his funeral.

"What do you think will happen?" Not to be crass, but Harm and Mac were scheduled to leave the east coast January 5th for California. They were expected to start their new lives January 24th and February 1st.

The call Mac had gotten Easter Week was from the Chairman of the search committee for a new Executive Director for the Armed Forces YMCA in San Diego. Flying back out two Fridays later for interviews with the search committee and the current Board of Directors, Harm and Mac had wowed them with their sales pitch for a package deal: co-executive directors. Negotiation for salaries and benefits had proceeded through the summer until contracts were signed Labor Day weekend. They knew the outgoing Executive Director, a retired line Captain, would stay on if necessary – they'd already decided that if one had to stay in D.C., the other would as well.

Their second job was more problematic – the call Harm had gotten had been from the Dean at Cal Western Law School. They were scheduled to begin co-teaching Military Law and a senior seminar on the Law of War when the new semester started on January 24th.

"We'll work it out." Harm tried to be philosophical. "Maybe they'll let us teach by VTC."

'Que sera, sera," Mac murmured quietly. "If we absolutely have to be separated for a few months, we'll manage. It won't be the first time."

With the decision to recall the Reserve Colonel to active duty until the Selection Board could be reconvened to select another officer as Chief Judge, the problem was solved. Col Bennett and his family eagerly offered to rent Bud and Harriet's lovely Roslyn, VA home, so the house once again passed to another JAG family, as it had since Bud and Harriet had left for San Diego in 2006.

_End flashback_.

1200  
Admiral Leutze Park

In addition to the logistics of the multiple ceremonies, there'd been delicate negotiations between the Navy and the Marine Corps. The complex logistics of staging back-to-back ceremonies dictated that each ceremony be held at the Navy Yard. To avoid any hurt feelings that might impact future good relations, the Commandant's offer of his Ceremonial Band was accepted, Marines served as ushers, and the Corps' flag flew proudly beside the Navy's at each event.

As the Marine Band's last notes died away, CAPT Bud J. Roberts, JAGC, U.S. Navy, acting as Master of Ceremonies, turned from speaking to Chaplain Turner, who was already seated on the platform and began the formal program. Eighteen years ago he'd been a young Ensign who sometimes appeared a bit bumbling or dorkish, who'd stumbled over the etiquette for entering and departing a vehicle. On this January day, an articulate and self-assured Naval officer quieted the crowd as he noted the history of Admiral Leutze Park.

"Named in honor of Rear Admiral Eugene H.C. Leutze, Yard Commandant from 1905 – 1910, the park is the official parade ground for retirement and change of command ceremonies. The bronze cannon and other ordnance that rims the park is from the 17th – 19th centuries. It includes ordnance captured in the Barbary Wars, the Civil War and the Spanish American War."

No one who didn't know him would know from his military bearing that only one leg was flesh and bone. A deep select for both Commander and Captain, he made a point of swimming _and_ running every PRT. He'd lobbied hard for his present billet of SJA at the Naval Special Warfare Command.

"Will the guests please rise for the arrival of the official party and remain standing through the parading of the Colors, the singing of the National Anthem and the Invocation."

Each dignitary was 'piped aboard' along the red carpet – the ringing of the bell by the ringer, the shrill tones of the boatswain's pipe resonating in turn with Bud's solemn voice. One by one, the platform filled. The Secretary of Defense. The Secretary of the Navy. The Commandant of the Marine Corps. The Chief of Naval Operations.

Awaiting their cues, Harm and Mac gasped, shocked and awed, as Bud's voice rang out clearly in the sudden hush: "The Honorable Bobbi Latham, President of the United States of America!"

They'd noted the exceptionally heavy security, but had expected it, given the number of dignitaries present, including large numbers of both active and retired Flag and General officers. Bud had kept this secret well.

Ruffles and flourishes. Hail to the Chief. This would be a retirement ceremony to remember.

Their turns.

"Rear Admiral Harmon Rabb, Judge Advocate General's Corps, United States Navy, Chief Judge, Navy-Marine Corps Trial Judiciary, arriving!"

Grinning, Harm whispered, "see you up there" as he stepped onto the red carpet and paused for the ringer and the piper to do their thing.

"Major General Sarah MacKenzie, United States Marine Corps, Judge Advocate General, arriving!" Her hand snapping upwards in salute as the sounds of the bell and pipe were heard, Mac began her ascent to the platform. She'd participated in many ceremonies over the years, and marveled that this one was for her – and Harm. Partners again. Finally.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we know, a military retirement ceremony is both a solemn and a joyous event, steeped in formality and tradition as speeches are made, awards are presented, and nice things are said about the officer – or today, officers plural – retiring. But, General MacKenzie and Admiral Rabb have a long history of not standing on ceremony. Since they met at the edge of a certain garden in the backyard of a big white house a short distance from here 18 years ago today, their style has been informal, some might even say unconventional - as I began to witness that very day. So today, I thought we'd be informal and unconventional too: instead of "Admiral Rabb" it'll be "Admiral Harm" and instead of "General MacKenzie, we'll call her "General Mac!" All of the speakers have agreed."

Bud, paused, pleased with himself, as the crowd roared. He intended this ceremony to be one long remembered and fondly recalled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Sideboys post!"

Almost done. The speeches had been made, both serious and humorous, the certificates, flags and awards presented. The "Old Glory" ceremony had moved many to tears. The 'piping over the side' was the last honor to be bestowed.

Harm and Mac had selected their sideboys carefully. Recalling some of the bitterness and hurt of the aftermath of the Paraguay fiasco, they'd agreed to invite retired Admiral AJ Chegwidden to the ceremonies, but not ask him to be a sideboy. The same with Sturgis. AJ had RSVP'd and was somewhere in the sea of uniforms filling the Park. They had no idea if Sturgis had showed. He'd drifted for a while through several jobs after he retired from active duty, but eventually found his niche as an acerbic and biting commentator on Court TV. Lately, they'd noticed that he was occasionally in the news escorting President Latham at one official function or another. Neither had ever married.

Standing at attention before the Secretary of the Navy, they spoke in unison. "Request permission to go ashore."

"Granted."

Stepping onto the red carpet on the far side of the platform, they paused for Bud's commands and for him to take his place:

"Rear Admiral, United States Navy, Retired. Departing!

Major General, United States Marine Corps, Retired. Departing!"

The striking of the bell. The whistle of the boatswain's pipe.

Their bright smiles were infectious as they slowly proceeded between the two rows of four officers:

Rear Admiral Tracy Manetti, the new Judge Advocate General  
Rear Admiral Elizabeth Hawkes, "Skates" was CAG on the carrier Stennis  
Captain Tali Mayfield had relieved Harm as Circuit Military Judge, SW Judicial Circuit  
Commander Becca Fielding, "Snowflake A" was SJA on the carrier Lincoln

Rear Admiral Thomas Boone, retired  
Captain Jackson Keeter, retired  
Captain Bud J. Roberts, SJA at SPECWARCOM, San Diego  
Commander Chris Fielding, "Snowflake B" was XO at JLSO SW

The torch had passed to the next generation of Navy and Marine Corps judge advocates.  
Harm and Mac were going home!

End Part II

Author's Note: In "real life" changes of command and retirements almost always take place in the same ceremony; to make everything fit as I wished in this story, I created separate ceremonies. Also, many parts of the ceremonies were omitted.

The "Snowflake twins" are original characters created by highplainswoman in her story "Afterburners." They also appeared in "Doppelganger."


	3. Chapter 3

Que Sera Sera

Part III

In the friendly skies

Enroute to San Diego

Monday, 5 January 2015/0900

For a moment, Harm wasn't sure if it was just a bit of _deja vu_, or if there really was some truth to Bud's theories about time travel and parallel universes. The same flight attendant. The same breakfast menu offered. The same row in the first class cabin.

"Harm??" Mac tried a second time, then smiled up at Ms. Melton. "He's a little discombobulated this morning," she confided. "Could we possibly have one of each,"

"To share." The flight attendant smiled back at them. "Of course. Congratulations,General," she added, "I saw part of your ceremony on ZNN Saturday evening. Are you going to settle in San Diego?"

The difference was, they were traveling from east to west this trip -- going home! The flight crew member's comment impressed itself on Harm, and he smiled broadly as he turned on the charm. "I'm sorry, Ms. Melton, it was on one of your flights _from _San Diego that we made the decision to retire. Easter Monday last year. We were eating the same breakfast."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Several hours into the flight.

Harm stretched, waking from his light doze and shaking his arm, which was 'half asleep' from having been caught uncomfortably under his side. Beside him, Mac, smiled gently. "Hey," she murmured, "did you have a nice nap?"

"Ummmm …what did you do?"

"Watched you nap," Mac chuckled. "Naw, I dozed a bit and read the paper."

"Mac?" Harm's voice was pensive. "Do you miss it? The uniform and work, I mean."

_What had brought that on? Was Harm having regrets already?_ She hoped not. "Harm, it's a Monday morning. Today could be a day of leave or liberty or a holiday. I know what you mean, though …I think it'll really hit home that we're not on active duty anymore when we start our new jobs. In civvies." Mac paused then smiled happily. "Actually," she confided, "it'll be fun to wear any earrings and shoes I want. And clothes. I think I need to do a little more shopping."

"It just doesn't seem real yet. I mean, even after the ceremonies – I was concentrating so hard on my cues and what I needed to say and do according to the script that I barely heard anyone else." Harm tried to articulate it. He chuckled. "I guess I'll have to watch the tape – it'll be a nice souvenir."

"It was all nice, but the best was Saturday night." Mac turned towards him, twisting to rest her head against his chest. "I am _so _glad you wanted us to renew our vows the anniversary of the day we met instead of waiting for our 10th wedding anniversary. It was ….so special ….it was just perfect."

Harm wrapped his long arms around her back, pulling her tighter to him. "It was special for me too Mac. It's not that I haven't felt married, it's not that the years haven't been great …it's that…well…I've always felt bad that we had to get married in the court clerk's office in Blacksburg, so fast, before we knew what was going to happen…." Harm's voice trailed off.

"Soooo" Mac deliberately lightened the emotion of the moment, " now do you feel "more" married than before?"

Harm smiled, recognizing her intent. "What you said, in front of hundreds of people, meant everything to me Mac. I hope you know that."

"I think you made it pretty clear Sailor and I feel the same." Reaching up, Mac traced his lips with her finger as she continued "it was like …like being kissed with words. It was all just, just perfect …Chaplain Turner, the roses, the music and songs. All our family and friends." Mac smiled dreamily, remembering the fabulous evening.

Holding out her hand, she reached for Harm's and held it next to hers – "I love our new rings, too – rubies and sapphires – the Corps, the sea and the sky." Admiring their new jewelry, her mind drifted back ….

_Browsing through an antique shop in Leesburg on a rare weekend in October that they hadn't gone home, they'd decided to drive out a bit to the west, stop for pumpkins and cider, see the foliage. The ring had caught her eye immediately in a tray of estate jewelry._

"_Do you want it?" Harm was sure he knew which one Mac was looking at._

"_No, not this one." Mac was definite. "I want us each to have the same, well, almost the same. Do you like that one?_"

_Harm was cautious, not exactly sure what Mac had in mind. The ring she was looking at was definitely a woman's ring in an antique setting. "For you, yes."_

_Mac explained. "I'm thinking a ruby with a sapphire on each side for mine and the opposite for yours. For the Corps and the sea and the sky. All the stones set flat into the ring, so they won't catch on anything or look big or heavy."_

"_I was thinking about getting you a diamond." Harm admitted. "A square cut one. You're sure you don't want one?" _

"_Uh uh – no" Mac shook her head decisively. "The earrings are beautiful," Mac alluded to a pair Harm had given her for their fifth anniversary, "and I love wearing them, but I'd never wear a diamond ring. Never."_

"_Whatever you want," Harm assured her, kissing her cheek. Without further discussion, he knew where she was coming from in not wanting a diamond. Rubies and sapphires? Fine with him._

"_Actually, I do want the ring." Mac changed her mind. "Not for me, though – to give Mahara when she's a little older. And for ours, just leave it to me Harm, I'll have them made." _

Trish knew several jewelry designers and by late December, the two rings were custom made to Mac's specifications, with Harm's input and approval. Engraved in Harm's was "_For Eternity, M." _ and in hers _"For Eternity, H." _ A tiny rose was also engraved on the inside of each band.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"So," Harm's voice brought her back to the present. "Now that we're married, when's the honeymoon?"

"A honeymoon too?" Mac smirked. "I thought we want to stay home for awhile? Take our daughter to school tomorrow morning, pick her up and cart her to everywhere. Remember?"

"I do, we do." Harm defended. "Plus we have to get ready for our jobs. But I'd like to go somewhere – maybe in a few months?" He waggled his eyebrows, eliciting a giggle.

"Okay," Mac smiled sweetly. Mindful of the flight attendant standing in the aisle and the passengers in the row across the way, she contented herself with reaching up and patting his cheek lightly. "Maybe at spring break at Cal Western or during the summer?" she suggested.

"Spring break," Harm decided. "The week after Easter when Mahara's back in school. Cal Western's closed for 2 ½ weeks so it'll work out great. We'll just have to take leave from the Y. Where to?"

Mac chuckled, enjoying Harm's enjoyment. Was this what it would be like, she wondered. For the rest of their lives, this sense of oneness, of total love and contentment. Both of their jobs had been so demanding, for so many years, they'd never had time to just ….be, Mac realized. She felt certain she'd like it. Like it lots.

"Maybe Paris? Or a cruise – maybe the Greek islands? We can get some brochures from a travel agent in La Jolla or go on the internet and decide."

Continuing to admire the rings on their joined hands, she had an idea. "Let's have two more rings made, Harm. Not like ours – like the one we got for Mahara. We can give one to each of the girls on our 10th anniversary."

"Sure, if you want … they'll like that." The view out the window, in the sunlight, caught Harm's eye. The Rockies below the plane, the clouds and the sky, and pictured in his mind, the Pacific Ocean still hours away. He motioned, "that's how it's going to be for us Mac, everything in front of us, a whole life left to live."

"_Que sera sera_, whatever will be, will be," Mac sang the refrain softly. Slipping her arm around Harm as he leaned forward, Mac turned her head to see what he was looking at out the window. In the aisle, the flight attendants smiled at the joy sparkling on the two faces in profile, turned to the warmth of the sun.

The end.

Author's Note: As promised, a more chronological updating of who's been doing what 2006-2015 for anyone interested in my vision of the JAGverse:

1. **Harm**. Nov 2006-May 2010: At NCIS' Regional HQ in San Diego. Training and mentoring junior NCIS agents and judge advocates. Prosecuted occasionally in Federal District Court as a Special Assistant U.S. Attorney or at court martial. May 2010: transferred to the SW Judicial Circuit as Chief Judge. He was offered several 0-6 billets in San Diego but wanted another chance to be a military judge – to do it better than he'd done when TAD to the bench briefly in S. 8. Selected for Flag Spring 2011, promoted to Rear Admiral (lower half) spring 2012, transferred to the Navy Marine Corps Trial Judiciary, Washington DC as Chief Judge. Received his second star 2013. Retired 1 April 2015, with almost 30 years commissioned service.

2. **Mac**. CO JLSO SW Nov 2006 –March 2010. Transferred to I Marine Expeditionary Force (I MEF) (Camp Pendleton) as Chief of Staff. Selected for Brigadier General Spring 2011, promoted late summer 2012. Selected as Deputy JAG June 2012. Selected as JAG and got her second star when the JAG who'd relieved Gen Cresswell died March 2013. Retired 1 April 2015, after completing 26 ½ years active duty.

3. **Mattie and Chloe**. Graduated from La Jolla Country Day School June 2007, from UCSD May 2011, and got their MBAs in May 2013. Mattie made a fairly good recovery after additional surgery in 2007. They are partners in a lucrative pet and child photography business in La Jolla and with Frank as a partner, also own and run a Horse Ranch/Stables/Riding Academy in Oceanside, specializing in therapeutic riding for children and adults with disabilities. Partner with several "America Supports You" organizations to provide lessons and riding to disabled veterans. About 26 years old in 2015.

4. **Mahara (Mara). ** 8 ¾ in January 2015, Mac and Harm's brilliant, precocious daughter is taking a combination of 8th/9th and 10th grade classes in the IB program at La Jolla Country Day School. Her teachers have told Harm and Mac that they need to be prepared for her to graduate from HS at about age 12. Still skating pairs with AJ, but planning to stop skating competitively when he graduates from HS in 2017. Involved in many activities – the joy of her parents, sisters and grandparents lives.

5. **Bud**. Deep selected for CDR and CAPT (2012). Completed his XO tour at JLSO SW and relieved Harm at NCIS in 2010. Has been SJA at SPECWARCOM (San Diego) since 2013. He tentatively plans to retire in 2016 with about 23 years service, but is open to "one more tour" for the right billet if the detailer will leave him in San Diego.

6. **Harriet** Graduated from Cal Western Law School May 2010. Practicing med mal law; on track to make junior partner in one of San Diego's major firms. Of the children, Jimmy is most likely to go into the military, the twins – "horse crazy" - are 10 years old and in 6th grade. AJ isn't sure what he wants to do, but remains "connected at the hip" to Mahara.

7. **Trish and Frank**. Trish at about 75 still runs her Gallery; Frank at 87 is "retired" but running the horse ranch/stables/riding academy with Mattie and Chloe.

Final Note : Information about the song "Que Sera Sera" was provided by Jeanaz8, and various websites were consulted for the history of Admiral Leutze Park at the Washington Navy Yard. Many details were of necessity omitted from a traditional retirement ceremony, which would have been combined with the change of command ceremony in "real life." I've also used the customs and traditions of a Navy ceremony – a Marine Corps ceremony would be similar.


End file.
